


Rain

by allthebeautifulthings9828



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fallen Castiel, Foreplay, Human Castiel, Kiss and Cuddle Challenge, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, POV Dean Winchester, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthebeautifulthings9828/pseuds/allthebeautifulthings9828
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean rushes back to the bunker in a storm, knowing how they affect Castiel as a new human man. No one knows of how they hide away in the little back room during the rain where they let their defenses fall and learn to understand what they are to each other. The only way to pull Castiel out of his depression is to replace it with something they can share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Dean would never admit it, but he couldn't wait for rainy days. If anyone ever asked him, he'd punch them in the neck while chugging a beer just to prove he hadn't gone soft. But then he'd sneak away to a little room in the back of the bunker. Sometimes he made excuses to dump a case for a few hours to drive back home.

See, a new human waited for him whenever steady rains fell. This new human loved him when he was still an angel but he never could feel it in his bones until mortality was forced on him last spring. Gloomy darkness, the steady pounding of rain, and distant rumbles of thunder pushed the new human deeper and deeper into the grave of a depression he couldn't understand. He only knew pain cracking open his chest and clawing at the heart beating there.

Rain always drew Castiel to bed now that he was human.

And Dean felt it in his bones just as he felt the drops pelting his jacket, his hair, his car as he drove.

Words weren't necessary. He flung his jacket on the table in the main hall and kicked off his shoes at the bottom of the stairs. A trail of socks, a gray Henley shirt, and slightly faded jeans followed him to the little room in the back of the bunker.

It always began slow. A meticulous worship of the body that now fully occupied that angel - that  _man_ \- who knew every awful thing Dean did but still relied on him to pull him out of the grave.

Kisses just below the knees as Dean climbed onto the end of the bed followed into kisses along his thighs. At his hip bone, Dean paused and softly bit the flesh over the bone, then licked the sting out of it. He followed the plane of skin along his taut abdomen, taking his time as sweet-tempered fingers traced gentle lines through his hair. The path of kisses reached his chest where Dean's tongue flicked over each nipple, knowing the sensation would fight the pain.

Higher he reached, nibbling and sucking along the length of his throat, as hands hooked around Castiel's thighs to fit their hips snugly together. Nothing about Dean's attention felt rushed or salacious, yet neither of them were adept at expressing comfort with words.

Tangled limbs and wound up blankets made it impossible to discern between the two men, not that it mattered. Rainy days, Dean determined, were going to make Castiel feel loved rather than hopeless no matter how long it took. A hand pushed under Castiel's pillow until his head cradled on Dean's forearm, and blue eyes peered wordlessly up at green ones. Dean bent to his full lips, covering the despairing frown with a heavy yet deliberately passive kiss that allowed the new human to call the shots. Tongues slid wetly against each other as Castiel's hands drew possessive lines up and down his extensively muscular back.

"Dean..." he whispered, eyes heavy and closing with emotion. "I _feel_."

"I know," replied Dean. The new sensation of overpowering emotion still scared him, sometimes into full-on panic attacks, but the hunter learned to anticipate it.

Truthfully, Dean  _felt_ too. He didn't have to live a million years as a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent to know that  _feeling_ wasn't going to work for either of them without the other. Two halves to the same whole. Puzzle pieces. The body of Heaven and the body of Earth bridging the gap between the spiritual and the physical.

They had years of rainy days to figure it out though.


End file.
